


Feels Right

by cloudshusband



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudshusband/pseuds/cloudshusband
Summary: Zack is overworked, so Cloud grants him an intimate night together.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first time ever posting a work. i've been super shy about posting anything i write, so please dont be too harsh on me. i also apologize if my writing isn't super great, but i hope it's at least worth the read! i mostly did this for fun. i'm not sure all what tags to add, so i apologize if i didnt tag something i should have. 
> 
> also i'm a trans man writing a trans man having sex btw.

It was a Friday evening and Cloud had opted to do the housework while Zack stayed in the back room with his eyes glued to a computer screen. A dull thud on the surface of wood rang out throughout the house. Cloud pictured his exhausted boyfriend slamming his forehead on the desk. The blonde man threw the last bit of dirty laundry into the wash machine and then poured out pre-measured detergent before closing the top and hitting a button on the top. A high pitched ‘beep’ from the machine echoed. Cloud watched the machine, as he could hear the water pouring in over the dirty clothes inside. Then he walked to the kitchen to take care of the clean dishes next. 

Distant clicking of a keyboard in the back office room could be heard throughout the small house the two men lived in. Cloud sighed as he wiped clean dishes dry and placed them in their correct storage containers. The two men have not had much private time together as of late due to Zack’s work obligations. Cloud’s boyfriend had been also extremely tired from all the extra workload that he would just pass out face-down on the bed in the evening. He recalled himself gently stroking Zack’s disheveled and scattered black hair on nights like those. Cloud was unsure if it did anything to comfort him, though. 

This made Cloud extremely antsy, as he felt there was little he could do to ease Zack’s stress, but perhaps there was something he could do. Maybe all the two of them needed was each other. The blonde then decided that he was going to see if Zack was in the mood for anything that night. He tossed the rag onto the counter and headed to their bedroom. 

Cloud pulled off the shirt he was already wearing and placed it into the dirty clothes basket. Then he headed over to their closet. He stuck his head in and searched for a minute before deciding on pulling out a button-up grey shirt. After taking it out of the closet Cloud undid a couple of buttons near the top and pull it over his head. The button-up shirt hung on Cloud’s body. It was much too big for him because he was actually wearing Zack’s shirt. It came down so long on his body that at first glance one would probably suspect the blonde of wearing no pants, but he was actually just wearing a small pair of black shorts. 

Cloud approached the door of their home office and saw Zack steadily typing away at the computer. His dark-haired boyfriend was shirtless-wearing only sweatpants and a pair of thick-framed glasses. Zack had been  _ really _ focused on what was on the computer. Cloud kinda hated that he was about to interrupt his concentration but really wanted it. Zack had been so busy with work for the past week that they haven’t been able to do anything sexual. 

Noticing the presence at the door, Zack glanced over to his boyfriend. He lifted his hands from the keyboard and took off his glasses. 

“Yes, baby? Do you need something?” Zack asked him. 

Cloud didn’t speak quite yet. He stood in the doorway with an expecting look on his face. An expression that the two of them had grown familiar with. His blue eyes gazed at Zack softly while a smirk appeared on his lips. 

“I wanna do it.” Cloud said. Even before he finished speaking Zack had already abandoned his spot at the computer. The two of them met each other halfway into the room with a kiss. 

“Get your shirt off.” Zack let out a hushed whisper as he fumbled with the collar of Cloud’s shirt. Cloud was happy to oblige to his request, slipping it off over his torso as Zack immediately began to feel him up. 

“Come on, babe. Let’s get to the bed.” Zack interrupted his own actions with reason. Cloud let out a soft ‘mhm’ in agreement. The two of them intertwined their fingers between each other as they led themselves to their shared bedroom. Zack plopped down on the bed first, his arms open in a welcoming pose. Cloud followed him, embracing his lover. 

Cloud got up on top of Zack’s lap. Cloud places his knees on the outside of Zack’s larger thighs. Next, his boyfriend pulled his smaller body closer to him to bring them face to face. They didn’t need words, they both pressed their lips to one another simultaneously. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck and tangled his fingers into his boyfriend’s dark hair. The first kiss was long, but then Zack broke it to give Cloud another kiss. Their lips twisted against each other as Cloud turned his head.

He could feel Zack’s large hands feeling up his body. Large hands slid down the blonde’s chest, feeling the scars, both surgical and combat inflicted, that decorated his body. Zack had always described each scar as beautiful and special, part of what made Cloud himself. In turn, Cloud thought the very same thing about the scars Zack bore. Finally, Zack’s hands decided to come to a stop at Cloud’s hips. 

The two men brought their lips together once again. Cloud felt Zack’s hot breaths go in between his lips each time they parted. He seized this opportunity to slide his tongue in between Zack’s teeth, but not too far. Zack responded by slipping his own tongue into Cloud’s mouth, which caused Cloud to let out a muffled moan. Brief, but passionate, Zack broke away from the kiss to slide his finger underneath the hem of Cloud’s shorts. Cloud slightly lifted his hips to allow Zack to pull them down his thighs.

“No underwear?” Zack asked as he discarded Cloud’s shorts to the side. 

“Well, I really wanted it today so I-” Cloud huffed out, still catching his breath from kissing his boyfriend. 

“You don’t gotta explain yourself, sunshine. I understand.” Zack leaned over and gave Cloud a simple kiss on the lips. Which turned into another wet kiss that ended with an audible smooch. 

Cloud was pushed down to the bed, with his back being propped up against the pillows and Zack spreading his legs, revealing Cloud’s vagina. Zack gave him another kiss on the lips and he made sure it lasted longer than the last. Zack lightly stroked the happy trail of blonde hair that started at his belly button and led down to his crotch. Then he knew what was coming next when Zack lowered his head towards his crotch.

Cloud watched his boyfriend begin to gently kiss the inside of his thighs. Zack’s kisses were scattered, but slowly got closer to his pussy. Zack’s lone strand of hair in the front brushed against Cloud. A giggle slipped out from his soft pink lips as his inner thigh was tickled by Zack’s soft hair. When his lips reached its destination, Zack started his task with a kiss on the tip of Cloud’s clit, which made his legs tremble at the touch. Immediately he felt the wetness of Zack’s tongue on his clit next. Cloud loved how his boyfriend always paid special attention to this spot. 

Cloud felt the gentle touch of Zack’s larger hands rubbing his thighs gently as the dark haired man started at the bottom of his wet slit and flicked up his tongue to hit the tip of his clit. Zack repeated this action a couple times before returning his main focus to Cloud’s clit by taking the entirety of it in his mouth. The blonde let out a loud cry of pleasure as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue swirl around the head of his clit several times before giving it a couple sucks.

Throwing his arms to his sides, Cloud opted to clench the bed sheets into his fists. He was afraid if he grabbed Zack, he might leave a mark with his fingernails. Zack glided his tongue over the entirety of his clit as he removed it from his mouth and again, kissed the tip. 

Cloud watched as Zack looked into his pale blue eyes and gave him a quick wink before returning to flicking his tongue over his most sensitive spot. Cloud felt his clit being rapidly stroked with Zack’s tongue, his cries upped in volume, signaling to Zack that Cloud was ready to make a mess of his face. Then when he was just about to orgasm, as he was just about to feel the pleasant release of warmth and love….His boyfriend stopped licking. 

“Hey….” Cloud whined and his voice died down in volume. Before Cloud could even miss any pleasure, Zack brought up his fingers and put Cloud’s clit in between his pointer and middle finger. Using the slickness of his own saliva, Zack started to slowly jerk off Cloud. Zack used his thumb to pull back Cloud’s foreskin, causing the blonde to squeal. At that point, Zack had not even pushed that far back, but the unfamiliar, but pleasant sensation was enough to send Cloud’s volume back up. The blonde gasped and he covered up his mouth with his hands. 

“When did you learn this?” Cloud gasped out.

“Saw a video.” Zack’s reply was quiet and quick, as he was too focused on jerking his boyfriend off. Even though Zack had used his fingers to rub Cloud’s clit before, he had never done it like this. Cloud clenched the bedsheets underneath him, this felt like  _ heaven _ .

“Zack!” Cloud gasped, feeling his boyfriend increasing in speed. Cloud let out a high pitched moan as he felt the heat in his lower body and his body shook as he orgasmed. Despite reaching an orgasm, Zack didn’t even pause what he was doing. This only caused Cloud to twitch and orgasm again.

Cloud felt his boyfriend slide two fingers inside his wet slit. The blonde squealed in response and rested his hands in Zack’s soft dark hair, his earlier internal commitment to clench the sheets instead was now forgotten. Cloud had been unable to catch his breath from the previous orgasms so his cries became shorter and higher pitched. Any words that were to slip from his lips from this point would be unintelligible.

Despite everything going on, he felt another kiss on the tip of his clit before he focused on sucking it again. Zack curled his fingers up inside Cloud to hit that sweet spot. Cloud let out another scream as he bucked his hips forward, pushing himself onto Zack’s fingers more. With that action, it ended much too early for Cloud’s liking, he ended up cumming on Zack’s fingers and collapsing on the bed. He trembled for a moment after the intense orgasm. 

“...Cloud?” Zack pulled out his fingers and hovered over his boyfriend. Cloud was still catching his breath from the intense orgasm. Cloud reached up his hands and pulled Zack’s head towards him to take a kiss.

“Zack….I love you. So much.” He said after releasing Zack.

“Love you, too.” Zack said, smiling into another kiss. Cloud laid on his side as he could see Zack was on his knees. His boner was very visible through his sweatpants. Cloud felt a little guilty knowing that Zack had been focusing on pleasing him all this time and he has yet to provide him any pleasure in return. 

After he got up from laying down the blonde leaned over to his boyfriend and stared down at his clothed crotched. Cloud tugged on the elastic of Zack’s sweatpants. He let out a disapproving sigh. 

“Take those off...Let me see.” Cloud demanded. 

The blonde heard a pleased grunt from the taller man as he pulled down his pants and boxers in one go and allowed his hard cock to slip out of the restraints of fabric. The tall man had to take an extra second to pull the clothing off his legs due to the length of them. 

The pants and underwear soon became forgotten as Zack huffed and he comfortably rested his hands on top of Cloud’s shoulders as he lined his hard cock up to the slick entrance. The first time they had sex, Zack was concerned he was too big for Cloud, but despite the appearence Cloud had grown to take Zack’s cock with ease, as if they were made for each other. 

“Zack…” Cloud put his hand on Zack’s chest to signal him to stop.

“Yeah?” The dark haired man tilted his head. 

“I want you to rub your dick against mine. ” Cloud requested. He saw Zack’s eyes light up. Cloud knew that was confirmation that he was about to get what he asked for. 

Zack lifted his own torso up and then used his hands to lift up Cloud’s legs.Then Cloud watched his boyfriend rest his cock against his enlarged clit. Cloud let out an excited yelp as they brushed against one another. 

Zack began to gently move his hips and rub himself against Cloud. Cloud let out a soft moan. Cloud truly loved the sensation of his clit being rubbed. As Cloud felt Zack’s grind himself against him, he tried to buck his hips up. It was a bit unfair to leave Zack to do all the work, afterall. Cloud’s voice started to go up in volume again as the two of them grinded against one another. His boyfriend let out cute and short grunts, presumably because he was holding in his next orgasm.

Cloud could get a good look at his lover in this position. Zack had a lot of muscle on his body, but he did have a little bit of body fat around his hips and stomach. Perhaps if this body fat were to be absent, Zack’s abs would be more prominent and his hips wouldn’t look as large. However, Cloud thought his boyfriend’s body was perfect. He also had a lot of body hair. When they first started talking about having sex, Cloud walked in on Zack shaving himself and promptly stopped him because he had insisted that hairy men are sexier. He recalled how Zack actually admitted to being relieved that he didn’t have to take the time to shave. 

“Cloud…” Zack’s voice briefly hit a high note as he spoke Cloud’s name. Cloud felt a sense of joy knowing that he was making Zack feel so good that his boyfriend was allowing himself to make that kind of voice. The slickness that Zack’s cock had collected from Cloud’s pussy added to the hottness and erotic vibe of the moment. 

Cloud had originally hoped on getting an orgasm out of just rubbing, but his boyfriend’s body must have gone into autopilot because Zack moved his dick back and then pushed it inside Cloud with a strong thrust. Cloud screamed out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. It was so loud that it made Zack pause.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry. I didn’t tell you I was going to-” 

Cloud cut off his boyfriend. “I don’t care. Fuck me. Do it now!” The last few words left his mouth as a desperate cry and not wanting to keep him waiting, Zack resumed exactly what Cloud had requested him to do. The two often never bothered with condoms, even if it was considered unsafe and Cloud could potentially get pregnant. Cloud had previously voiced that he would actually be delighted to have Zack’s child. 

Cloud’s body had done a really good job lubricating itself tonight, so Zack could slide in with ease, even when Cloud was clenching around his cock. Zack still held onto Cloud’s torso as he thrust into his boyfriend’s soft pink hole, Cloud had begun to return to his highest volume again. The blonde wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck while the taller man lifted up his hips to pull out the majority of his length before he pushed it back in again. Cloud gave him a positive response in the form of a pleasant and loud cry. Before he could even hope that Zack would do it again, he did. Zack began to favor this particular position and technique for a hot minute. The blonde found himself moving his hips upward, so Zack could reach deeper into him. With the new change of pace Cloud could feel Zack’s pubic hair now brushing Cloud’s vulva on occasion in between thrusts. 

Cloud forfeited his position as thrusting upward soon grew tiring. He fell from holding onto Zack’s neck and adopted to grabbing the bed sheets once more. Zack lowered his hips down, maybe because he was growing tired of it as well. Despite this, he hardly slowed down his pace as he put himself into Cloud. Zack placed his hands around Cloud’s head on the pillow as thrusted in. Cloud’s body jerked and clenched around Zack super tight, causing Zack to groan. 

Cloud felt himself finish around Zack, this time producing more slickness to the intercourse. Cloud squealed out in surprise as his boyfriend didn’t even slow down and he jerked again as he came to another orgasm from it. This only made the pace of Zack’s cock thrusting into Cloud pick up. So many times tonight, Zack had made Cloud orgasm continuously simply by refusing to stop what he was doing because Cloud finished. 

Cloud could feel Zack returning to the positioning of holding him close by the torso with his own hips high up. Cloud could feel his sweet spot being hit once again and he could feel the full length of Zack’s cock going inside him. 

His body felt so hot and full of heat with each new thrust building up to a hot finish. Cloud observed how Zack’s tan body had several beads of sweat around his pecs. With each movement Zack was making, Cloud watched his boyfriend’s pecs jiggle through blurry vision. Cloud knew he was getting ready to finish soon. With the rapid pace Zack was going, Cloud knew that he was going to finish soon as well.

“Are you gonna cum?” Cloud managed to get out in between short breaths.

“Yeah!” Zack grunted when his length was pushed all the way in for one thrust.

“Ohh! Please! Do it inside!” Cloud begged. He knew he didn’t need to ask Zack to do it, but Cloud knew that Zack liked that reassurance that doing such a thing was alright.

Cloud felt Zack slam into him as deep as possible. He could feel the brush of Zack’s pubic hair against his skin as he did so. Then he felt the familiar feeling of a hot liquid going deep inside him and he flinched as another orgasm washed over his body. Fluids were now leaking out from Cloud’s pussy. Surely by now they were dirtying the bed sheets because Cloud could feel that it had dripped out of his hole and down into his ass. Zack had turned into a very slow, but still deep thrust as he leaned down and kissed Cloud.

“Can we do another round…” Cloud asked through the kiss, his vocabulary slightly muffled through Zack’s lips.

“Yea...I’m still hard.” The two of them kissed again. Breaking it off, Zack lifted Cloud up to be sitting on his cock now. The two men made eye contact with each other. Cloud noticed how shattered Zack’s hair had become, he can only imagine how horrendous he looks at this moment.

“I love you.” Zack whispered. Cloud felt his heart leap in his chest. Zack tells him this all the time, but he never got tired of hearing it. 

“I love you, too…” Cloud was trying to give Zack a give on the lips but he missed and placed it on the corner of his mouth. He tried again and made it this time, then he rested his head on Zack’s shoulder and snuggled his face into his boyfriend’s neck. Even though Zack was still inside him, Cloud held onto his boyfriend for a moment. 

“Love you…” Cloud said again, muffled through Zack’s shoulder. Cloud took a moment to take in the familiar scent of Zack as he did so. 

“Come on, baby. Round two.” Zack prompted Cloud to pull his head back and the two shared another kiss before they slowly started rocking against each other. Cloud was too proud to admit that he had already grown too tired. Also it was because he wanted to give his boyfriend another orgasm. Zack had given him so much pleasure tonight, he wanted to return the favor. 

“Ah...stay still, Zack...I’ll ride you. My turn to do all the work…” Cloud spoke softly and Zack gave him a small smile.

“You don’t have to…” Zack stopped talking. Cloud liked to think it was because he knew that what he was about to say wouldn’t really matter. He was going to do this for him. 

“Come on, lay back.” Cloud persuaded Zack with a waved of his hand as he threw his back against the pillows. Cloud position himself to have his knees around Zack’s hips. He scooted himself up and lowered his head down to be close to Zack’s face. Cloud could see that Zack was incredibly flustered and his face had turned into a deep cherry red. 

He gave him a small peck on the lips. The blonde anchored his hands around Zack’s neck and rested his elbows on Zack’s shoulders. After that, Cloud lifted his hips up, to only have the tip of Zack’s cock inside of him. Then he lowered himself back down and used Zack’s shoulders to keep himself stable. He could feel a pleasant sensation of Zack’s length around him as he performed this action. Cloud felt delighted when Zack let out an adorable grunt and bit down on his lower lip. When they went slowly like this Cloud could really feel Zack’s size and shape. He loved being able to feel the thickness stretch him out each time he took Zack’s length again. 

“Ah..! Baby!” Zack’s voice hit that high note again. A voice that Cloud rarely got to hear, but that’s what made it all the more special to him.

That was all the motivation Cloud needed to keep going. He kept moving his hips up and down, his pussy taking Zack’s length over and over. Cloud’s pace may have been slow, but he could really feel Zack’s cock twitch inside him as he did so. The pure bliss in Zack’s pretty indigo eyes was also a sight to behold. He was relieved to see that he was apparently doing a good job in making his lover feel good. Cloud briefly paused what he was doing to reach up and give Zack a quick kiss. He soon returned to fucking himself onto Zack’s dick. 

“Mmm...Zack, I love you…” Cloud groaned out. The erotic noises he heard him and Zack making with their genitals only served to keep him turned on. He never got a chance to hear these kinds of sounds when he was screaming from Zack fucking him. 

“Cloud…” Zack spoke, he clearly tried to keep himself from speaking, afraid to let out a high pitched tone. 

“Come on...You always tell me to not be afraid to make noise.” Cloud kissed Zack on the collarbone. 

“Oh...but it’s embarrassing…” Zack grunted, but then finally let out an actual moan as Cloud slammed himself down on him on his entire length and moving his hips around. 

“I know. I. Know.” Cloud huffed out, thinking about all the time they’ve made the neighbors complain when they lived in an apartment. 

Zack didn’t speak, so the blonde switched up his position and sat himself directly on top of Zack’s crotch with his body completely upright. The blonde felt Zack’s cock twitch inside him as he did so which caused him to pause for a brief second. Then Cloud used his knees to balance himself as he rocked slowly around to evoke pleasured groans from Zack. Cloud looked down to his crotch to see Zack was all the way inside him. He could also feel the tip of Zack’s cock hitting his deepest point and applying a little pressure. The blonde placed his hand on his abdomen and then he returned his view to Zack’s face. 

“H-hey!” Cloud’s voice cracked when he saw that large hands were now covering Zack’s face. “Don’t do that!” Cloud intended to lean over to pull Zack’s hands out of his face, but he stopped himself so he could keep up what he was doing. 

“I wanna see you, Zack…” Cloud whimpered. He lifted his body up a bit and back down, but he did it slowly and clenched himself around Zack. He watched Zack slowly remove his hands from his face and then reach those hands outward. Cloud placed his own hands into Zack’s to fulfil his non-verbal request. When their fingers were intertwined with one another Cloud could hear his boyfriend’s breaths become shorter.

“Are you gonna cum?” Cloud asked.

“...Yeah…” 

“Please...Cum inside again…” Cloud begged his boyfriend, looking into his eyes. 

“Like I can go anywhere…” Zack grunted and bit his lower lip. Cloud thought it was funny of him to say that because he knew that Zack could easily lift Cloud off of him if he really wanted to. Cloud didn’t say anything else. He just leaned down and kissed Zack’s lips.

Cloud felt Zack release inside him a second time. His cum felt hotter in his insides this time around, but it was probably because he was able to let himself feel really good. He didn’t have many other distractions in the environment around him.  _ For example, my own screaming. _ He thought to himself. 

Silently, the two admitted they were exhausted because Cloud had lifted his body and let Zack’s flaccid cock slip out from inside him. Cloud stayed still as he felt Zack’s semen slide down his inner thighs. Zack then situated himself to be laying down in a more comfortable position. Cloud thought he looked ready to pass out right there. Clearly, their dirty bedding was of no concern. 

Fluids were still leaking from Cloud’s hole as he positioned himself on top of Zack and cuddled up against his boyfriend and rested his head on his chest. 

“Sorry If I interrupted your work.” Cloud said. He felt like that was a bit of a lie, though. 

“Fuck it. That stuff isn’t even in my job description.” Zack admitted as he put his arms around Cloud’s body. “I needed this. Thanks, baby.” Zack stroked Cloud’s hair with his free hand. 

“Aww..I love you.” Cloud smiled and closed his eyes. He was sure he could fall asleep just like this. Even if a shower was much needed at this point. That was the least of his concerns. 

“I love you, Cloud.” 


End file.
